Silent Witness
by dvshipper
Summary: Yes, she was going down a path that would eventually lead to pain for all. But that path was lined with such seductive red roses that she didn’t care about the thorns. Daniel/Vala. Some parts can be read as Cameron/Vala.


Title:

Title: Silent Witness  
Author: dvshipper  
'Verse: Stargate SG-1  
Claim/Characters/Pairing: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: A little bit of fighting between Daniel and Vala, some parts can be read as Cam/Vala.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or its characters, I just play with them. Rob, please don't sue me, because I don't really have much money anyway.  
Summary: Yes, she was going down a path that would eventually lead to pain for all. But that path was lined with such seductive red roses that she didn't care about the thorns.  
Table/Prompt: Emotions, #04 Vengeful

A/N: Thanks to taraleesg1 for being an awesome beta on this one!

In the great cathedrals of Europe, every sound seems to echo against the majestic stone walls. Built so many years ago, you have to wonder how many secrets those walls have overheard and spread. It's not out of malice or agenda that these structures reverberate whatever they might witness, it's just their nature. Thus is the nature of the halls deep beneath Cheyenne Mountain. Six words are spoken and within one hour, everyone knows not only the sentence uttered, but realizes the implications and subtext as well.

From the top to the bottom of the totem pole of rank at the SGC, they all knew what went on at 1500 hours in Dr. Daniel Jackson's office. The six words, though muttered, were loud enough to be heard by a passing research assistant. "Get the fuck out of here." The young man was surprised to see Vala Mal Doran quickly exit the archaeologist's office when he looked back. Though he didn't know the circumstances, it still seemed a bit out of place.

The grey concrete walls watched Vala wipe away tears from her eyes, pain and hurt marking her face in wet trails. Was it so impossible that this man didn't love her? To the hallways, the clear answer was yes. It'd seen every look, every touch, and every smile. How could he lash out at her so? Could it be that even the woman didn't know the answer? Or the man?

Pain turned to anger, boiling over in Vala's veins, searing the skin above. It had been one of those fights, not arguments that she couldn't just play off with an escape. Yes, she had run, but that had been his choice, not hers. Was that not his very character? When things annoy him or get too close for comfort, tell them to go away? Or maybe that was the anger talking and she was exaggerating. But even so, that fury was saying some very appealing things. One of the loudest was a quote from that wonderful Johnny Depp movie: "I will have vengeance."

One good thing about being an angry woman who'd just been in a fight with her flame was that no one bothered you. Even the fluorescent lighted hallways seemed less claustrophobic as if they too wished her to have her space. Various personnel backed away as Vala barged her way into the commissary. Walking straight to the head of the kitchen staff, Vala told the middle-aged woman that she needed the space after the dinner rush for a private function. The apron clad woman was also informed that Vala knew about the champagne kept for special occasions, the brownies freshly baked, and the new order of strawberries that had just come in. They'd have to be waiting for her that night. The kitchen staff really did not want to know how she had gotten so much food information and silently agreed.

Through an elevator and more hallways, Vala made her way to Teal'c's quarters. The Jaffa kindly agreed to lend her some of his candles, not bothering to ask questions. Sometimes, things were just better left unsaid between friends. Teal'c knew many of the things heard by the silent concrete of Cheyenne Mountain and therefore had learned long ago that in certain matters, his ignorance was bliss.

With overlooking security cameras watching her every move, Vala snuck into one of the science labs. On the counter were a bundle of the odd white rose-like flowers from P4C-587. Taking away half the bundle, Vala made her escape with her nose stuck in the white petals. Unlike most flowers, they smelled like burnt incense; that rich, permeating scent that instantly relaxed you.

After making sure her heist had gone unnoticed, Vala stopped at her quarters. Writing a note in flowery, seductive handwriting, Vala smirked. Whatever plan she had in motion, it was coming together nicely. Attaching the note to one of the flowers with a long, black satin ribbon, Vala was off into the ever attentive halls once again.

Luckily, a certain Colonel was not in his office, leaving Vala with the perfect opportunity to drop her message off. Setting the flower carefully on the cluttered desk, Vala was surprised when said Colonel showed up at the door. Without saying a word Vala made her exit past a confused looking Cam.

When the alien had left his sight, Cam sat down at his desk to find a long stemmed 'rose' with a note. In what appeared to be Vala's handwriting it said, "Commissary. 2000 hours. Wear your class-A's. Vala." The man was slightly more confused for two reasons: a) Wasn't Vala Jackson's girl? And b) Didn't they have a fight earlier? If that was the case, why wasn't Daniel doing something like this for her? Women; why even bother asking?

The never sleeping corridors watched hours and people go by, collecting the information that no one else would ever know. Among these observations were Vala doing her hair in front of the mirror. As she took the large rollers out of her long black tresses, she went over different scenarios in her mind. Talking and flirting at the table. Bringing the champagne back to her quarters. Losing the black dress and the class-A's. Having hot, angry sex. Waking up next to a real gentleman. Would a real gentleman have sex on the first date? Well, that really wasn't the point now was it?

Some thoughts filtered into her mind unwelcome. What would Daniel say? Would Daniel care? Would he ever find out? You know, for being mad at said man, Vala seemed to think about him a lot. Yes, she still cared about Daniel deep down, but currently that love and kindness was paved over with a hard shell of determination. After finishing her dark makeup, including non-smudging, non-transferring, non-everything lip color, it was time to head down to the commissary to meet Cam.

Mysterious piping, silent alarms, and unspecified pathways witnessed a woman dressed in black walking toward the one thing she'd come to regret. So many people they had seen walking to joy, adventure, danger and even death, but never had they seen a woman such as this. Dressed to kill with heels to match, an attitude that rivaled Anne Boleyn, and an expression that could only be described as a mask placed to convince not only those she encountered but herself as well. There was no stopping this woman who never looked back.

Cam sat waiting for Vala at the table in the commissary that had been obviously set up for them. Half the lights were turned off, letting the lit candles on the table cast a warm glow reflected off the chilled bottle of champagne. Should someone save the world the next day, they would have nothing to celebrate with except maybe jello. The stiff blue uniform was uncomfortable compared to his BDU's, but Cam feared what would happen if he hadn't worn the formal clothes. Vala could kick his ass; Cam knew this and didn't need a demonstration.

The door frame almost cringed as Vala walked through toward the Air Force officer but there was nothing it could do to stop her. It couldn't stop Cam from relaxing after Vala opened the bottle of bubbly alcohol and started eating strawberries in that seductive manner of hers. Metal stood idly by as two people seemed to be having a good time in each other's company. If it had eyes it would have averted them when the couple began feeding each other bits of brownies some time after the apparent 'date' started. Was Cam on something potent or was he just seizing his chance with the beauty? The latter was most likely the case.

The doors of the commissary couldn't stand between Daniel and coffee at 2230 hours. If they could have locked themselves shut to save the linguist the pain of seeing the two people, they would have. As he walked in expecting no one to be there, Daniel stopped only for a moment in shock. Then anger made him indifferent as he continued on his quest for caffeine. On his face there too was a mask, but a very well used one of deep thought.

Vala tried to ignore the intruder and silently encouraged Cam to do the same. Why should an unexpected surprise ruin their fun? Calmly laughing and chatting over almost empty glasses, the couple waited for Daniel's departure. What was taking him so long? It didn't take much time to put cream and sugar in a Styrofoam cup of hot coffee. There he goes, oh but wait.

As Daniel passed Vala, he stopped beside her. The walls almost moved in closer to hear what he said. Mumbling about forgetting something, Daniel pressed a napkin into the hand of a surprised Vala. After a curt nod to Cam, Daniel left the commissary to venture back to his office.

It's a good thing written word can't be audibly reverberated because what Vala saw written on the napkin was something she didn't want others to hear. They were words she didn't even want to repeat aloud herself. "You know what you're doing and how it makes me feel. What's your point?" So simple and short, yet they carried such weight. What was she doing? Was there even a point in her actions except making herself feel better? But was she even doing that?

Quickly standing up, Vala accidentally knocked the chair over behind her. Deaf to Cam's concerned questioning she rushed through the halls to her quarters. Vocally asking questions of her own as she went, it was almost as if she expected the wise concrete to lend her answers. Vala was disappointed when her surroundings remained silent.

Why could things never be simple and why were emotions so complicated? Vala couldn't decide if she was guilty, proud, or just sad. Slipping out of her dress when she arrived in her quarters, Vala's mind began to wander, a very unpredictable thing. Figuring she couldn't bring herself to apologize to Daniel because she wasn't completely sorry, Daniel would have to come to her. If he wanted to continue their relationship, alright, but otherwise Vala was perfectly content, at the moment, to enjoy the success of making _his_ heart hurt. Yes, she was going down a path that would eventually lead to pain for all. But that path was lined with such seductive red roses that she didn't care about the thorns.

In the ancient cathedrals of Europe, many different events have passed. Great debates sparked, new teachings taught, old ways defended, and people both listening and rejecting. However, both angels and demons have passed through, attracted by stained glass and beautiful music. Though they have walked among the great structures, it didn't necessarily change their course. What did change the courses of both angels and demons however, were the murmurings passed on to them by the old stone walls. Words of love, devotion, faith, and hope all found their way to spectral ears. Could it be that these words would also be passed on to Vala by the concrete tunnels of the SGC? Or on to Daniel? A whisper travels great distances when it needs to be heard.


End file.
